


Reapers

by clooouuudddd



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, and slight?? rl??, if i go, ill add tags as i go, inspired by the Kdrama Goblin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clooouuudddd/pseuds/clooouuudddd
Summary: Reap/rēp/verb- to receive a reward or benefit as a consequence of one's own actions.





	Reapers

**Author's Note:**

> hi enjoy

* * *

_[Grim Reapers or in short, Reapers, are creatures who help the Almighty to collect souls.]_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Heavy drops of rain plummeted from the dark sky. On a bus stop, stood two figures with a notable top hat. One was taller than the other. They both watched as a little girl ran coming from an alleyway, drenched and weary.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_[The Reapers, though often thought as demonic and wicked, are actually the ones who serves as the gateway to the afterlife.]_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

The little girl, who has a noticeable plump cheeks and cat-like eyes, halted for a while in the bus stop beside the two figures to breathe.

She could never notice the two figures beside her.

“Now, Jisoo, what we do here is to just wait.” the tall one of the two figures spoke while the smaller one seemed to be curious about the panting little girl beside her.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_[They collect the already dead human soul and let them drink the ‘tea of memories’ to forget the life they once had and then guide them to the stairway of the afterlife.]_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Heavy and fast footsteps alarmed the little girl and in the haze of panic and fear, once again she ran in the midst of an increasing heavy rain.

The man, with a mask covering his face, emerged from the alleyway where the little girl came from with a little knife that can be barely seen through the dark night and heavy rain.

Jisoo’s eyes widened as her brain comprehended the situation. A gasp came out from her mouth as she saw the little girl running straight in the middle of the road.

And a most likely, murderer, coming straight to her also.

And a big fast truck.

But the little Kim Jisoo was faster.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_[The Reapers were once humans, alive and well, but each and every one of them has committed one grave sin.]_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Jisoo caught the small girl when they were inches before impact with the truck but when she thought that she had saved the little girl, a dribble of blood can be seen on the left side of the little girl’s face and the girl was already unconscious.

The tall figure that was once beside Jisoo snatched her before she could make any more movements, making her drop the little girl to the ground. Before any of them could speak, police sirens was heard and the murderer, who was chasing the little girl, quickly ran back to the alleyway. The police was fast on surrounding the girl and was already calling an ambulance.

A harsh tug at her arm made Jisoo came back from her trance on the scene, “Haven’t I specifically told you to wait?!” her superior shouted at her furiously.

“B-but she’s in trouble! I--”

Her superior cut her off, “We are not here to save them, Jisoo. We are here to collect their souls so that they can go peacefully to the afterlife. Do you understand?”

Jisoo looked down and slowly nodded her head, “Yes, ma’am.”

Satisfied yet still quite pissed, her superior turned and motioned for the Reaper-in-training Jisoo to follow,

“Very well, do not make that mistake again.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

On that night, it was the night that made headlines on two different lives.

The night when Kim Jisoo started her training as a Reaper.

And the night when the 10-year old Kim Jennie almost died from an attempted kidnapping.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_[The grave sin of taking your own life, is what makes a Reaper.]_

**Author's Note:**

> so uh bye


End file.
